The Joke was on Me
by SakuraHusky12
Summary: The Joker's past is mystery to everyone and one he tries to forget and remember through love, loss, hope, pain and madness!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first story and my own interpretation of the joker's past please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present POV**

Life. Life is one big joke at the end of the day. It entices you, it excites you and at times it can get excessive. But not for me. My life laughed right in my face and didn't even apologize. Like many, you're probably asking yourself how it all began. And so am I.

 **The Past**

It was a cold winter's night, with little to none stopping the huge approaching storm, ready to bring mayhem and carnage like a criminal in a bank. A place far from Gotham and surrounded by tall spiked trees was its goal, bringing rain and darkness to cover the mansion's cold stone walls as droplets splatter on the sleek square windows. The servants were downstairs in the hallway patiently waiting and constantly looking up the tower of steps. One called Peter Michael frivolously paced the floor like a fly unable to keep still.

'Don't worry Peter. It will all be fine no matter what happens… even if…' said Lilly the head maid, whose pause at that point made everyone's heads turn to her direction with concern.

'Please, we must keep our thoughts to ourselves. After all, this is a grand occasion! We finally have an heir.' One butler said whilst sitting on his chair with his feet crossed on an Ottoman stool. Again, all the servants' heads turned with the same look.

One would think bringing a child into the new world was a joyous and happy event. However, not all children had such a fortunate blessing. For upstairs a room at the far end was lit by candles. Within, was a man in the corner of the bedroom looking out into the storm. He was tall and broad, much like those tree's silhouetted outside. He had dark brown hair that matched his dull and bland suit, even the lighting in the room could not illuminate his colours. But what was most striking were his piercing eyes. They cut through you like an axe to a tree. Those who whenever made such an encounter with him, would cower and tense at each glance if threatened. Suddenly, those same eyes broke from their imprisoned stiffness when the sound of a crying baby alerted them to open wide. He turned to see his wife lying patiently and gasping for breath with each heartbeat. Despite her dishevelled look, she was quite a beautiful woman. Long flowing black hair, fair complexion despite her face looking like the windows with drips of sweat from her exhaustion of giving birth. Lips a tinted pink and the delicacy of a sleeping swan. The nurse at the other side was cleaning her new born whilst her husband came beside her, giving a single kiss to her forehead.

'Well done honey.' He said deeply. She halfheartedly smiled and quickly turned towards the baby as it was given to her in blankets. 'What is it?' She asked softy.

'It's a boy miss.' Replied the nurse. The father's grim expression transitioned into a smirk of his own delight.

'Good.' He said, looking down on his son as he started to yawn. The mother put a caressing hand on his cheek, and looked up 'What should we call him?'

'Jack. Jack is a strong name.'

'Jack… I agree.'

'Chloe dear, listen to me. You know what is expected of him. Being next to inherit not only this families fortune but as a successor to my business also. We cannot have any distractions.' That last part sounded forced and Chloe felt it.

 **Present POV**

Seven years passed and everything was stagnant to say the least. When you're a kid, you have hopes and dreams, thinking one day I'll be a cowboy the next a doctor. But, I was only limited to just becoming one thing. My father.

 **The Past**

It was summer. A time for relaxing, going to the beach or the fair, swimming in pools and enjoying life at its best. For Jack, being a boy of seven, he should have been doing all of those things. Yet, he stared blankly from the library looking out whilst piles upon piles of books enclosed his space. Mainly, they were factual ones such as science, math, and history. No fairy tale or adventure book insight. No princes or princesses, no dragons or wizards or wishes upon a star. He closed the red book in his hand and sighed. Chloe entered inside and walked towards him with a worrying look.

'Jack? Are you alright?'

'I never get to play outside. Why do I have to work so much?'

'I know your father can be… strict when it comes to your studies. But' She knelt down to his level, 'you can do anything when you put your mind to it. And he's just doing what's best for you.'

'What's that? Boring me? Making me revise all of these? I know everything I can read a book within an hour and remember everything off by heart.'

'It's no denying you're talented Jack. And… I understand how you feel.'

'Yeah right!' He said throwing the book on the floor angrily. 'Look, I'm sorry. But, it's true sweetie. I know what it's like to be pressured and live to expectations. My parents educated me a lot in my studies and in my social etiquette too.'

'Really?'

'Yes. And at times whenever I got the opportunity. I escaped and broke the rules.'

'Escaped?'

'Yep. I think it's about time you escaped yourself since your father isn't here today.'

'But my tutor-'

'Don't worry. I'll cover for you.' She whispered, causing a smile to appear on his face as he ran off headed for the gardens. One of the most familiar things about him was what he inherited from his parents in his appearance. He was quite tall for his age, with hair as black as a raven's wing and bright golden eyes. The eyes. One trait common among the men of the family as shown in portraits that lined the walls of the mansion. That same cold, sharp look. Almost demonized in nature. As he ran past each figure, every time he looked at them he slowed down little by little until eventually getting to his father's painting. Shivers creeped all over his skin, but he decided to ignore them and continued to head downstairs. But, just before he could get to the doors his father came in. Jack halted with a screech on the marble floor. His father's discerned image haunted him again but now in the flesh.

'What exactly are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the library waiting for your tutor?' He asked, but Jack could only look pitiful without a shred of confidence to talk back. Chloe overlooked from the top of the staircase and walked down, 'Damien I wanted him to go out a play for a while. After all, play is part of a young child's development. It helps them grow.' She stated, holding Jack's shoulder comfortingly. This did not amuse him. He looked at her, then his son. 'Have you done all of your reading?'

'Y-Yes sir.' By calling him sir it showed respect, yet held no trace of affection or admiration within.

'You have twenty minutes. No more.' He walked by them without any change of expression as they looked back at him.

'Go on then.' She prompted him and waved as he left the house. Both smiled at one another, 'Remember keep smiling my boy.'

'I will mother.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Past**

'Again Jack! This time make sure your body is balanced and use your muscles, every bit of strength counts.' A man in what appeared to be sports attire instructed Jack in his Gymnasium lessons. He had been doing it since he could walk and was becoming vigorously irritated by his mistakes. Now ten years of age, he managed to develop some muscle yet his strength exceeded this, being able to do flips (to an extent) and summersaults, but now was trying to accomplish one of the most challenging parts. Vaulting. Running from the other end, he jumped as hard as he could on the springboard but its height over faced him and he fell misplacing his hands and crashed to the floor again. The instructor came over quickly and held out his hand, 'I think that's enough for today.' Jack ignored his gesture and got up frustrated by his results and walked straight out. No matter what he did it had to be perfect. No questions. He felt like a failure every time he faulted in some way. Or at least that's how his father saw him. Once outside, he kicked the ground beneath him and leaned against the building wall, taking out a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. Before he could put one in his mouth to light, Lilly showed up to disrupt him 'Master, it's not wise for you to smoke especially at your age.' He gave her a careless look and ignored her advice. He had enough of adult's telling him what to do and proceeded to puff his cigarette, 'It helps. So… what do you want?' He replied. 'Your father wishes to see you in his office.' Jack gave a sigh and flicked his cigarette on the ground as he walked away.

Meanwhile, Damien sat at his desk and tapped the pieces of paper impatiently on the surface. The door creaked open as his son came into the room quietly, and judging by their expressions upon seeing each other's faces they were both displeased. Damien stood up and directed him to take a seat. 'Jack. I have to ask you something very important and I don't want you to lie. Are we clear?' He said sharply.

'Yes sir.'

'Your tutors have informed me that YOU are now the teacher and THEY are now the pupils. And on a number of accounts, some said that you knew everything before the lesson had even begun. Is this true?'

'I study everything before the lesson. Just like I should.'

'Yes… well that's all very good. But, I beginning to doubt that you're doing it because you want to. You're avoiding it.'

'I'm not avoiding-'

'DON'T lie. The purpose of having tutors for ALL your subjects is to learn discipline and structure. We don't want to be arrogant do we?'

'… No sir.' Jack looked down in shame but tried to hide the anger that slowly started to form on his face. His father sighed going around his desk towards him, and forcefully lifted his head up by his chin, 'Good. And next time… speak to my FACE when you answer.' He emphasised severely and threw his chin back. 'You are dismissed.' And with that, Jack headed back for the doors clenching his fists and teeth bitterly. 'Oh and one more thing.' His father quickly said, 'Don't even think for one second that I don't know you smoke. I can smell it on you.' Jack scrunched up his face and left with no more to say. Chloe observed from the opposite end of the hallway. She felt so much pity and sadness for him, knowing that from her own experiences of Damien, she was ultimately powerless. Whatever Damien wanted. He got. Even during the early days of their marriage she sensed this superiority he emitted towards others. It scared her at times. And the one thing she didn't want to believe was that the more abusive he would become, Jack's hatred would rise bit by bit.

She soon followed Jack back to his room and heard a loud crash and bang. Peter ran straight inside before she burst into the room to find ornaments on his table scattered and destroyed in pieces on the floor, whilst Jack lay on the bed punching his pillow softly. Peter and Chloe looked up at one another, 'I'll clean this up miss.' He said picking up the pieces. She gave a subtle smile and nodded before sitting on the bed. Soothingly, she stroked his black locks of hair until lying down beside him and holding her son close. 'I'm here. I'm always right here with you.' She quietly spoke, whilst Peter brushed up the fragments into his hands and turned to look at them shaking his head lightly.

 **Present POV**

This was the exact result of my efforts. No matter how hard I tried I could never be enough. Breaking things was only the tip of the iceberg before everything fell deeper and deeper. I tried to ignore it and push through. But, I didn't even realise how much damage I caused myself. Even towards my own loving and caring mother, I started to resent her for bringing me into such a dark and empty life, no matter how many times people would say I was lucky to be rich they never understood. How can I see that when I'm not the least bit happy? When I can't smile?

 **The Past**

The next day, Jack woke to find breakfast with pancakes, toast and bacon on his side table containing a little note with the words 'For our young master.' The servants in the house sympathised with him most dearly. They wanted him to grow up knowing the positive side of life rather than forever witnessing the hardships, just like his mother. It made him smile but just for a little while. He really didn't do much smiling nowadays. He tried to be happy for his mother's sake. That's all he could do. Peter entered with a tray of hot drinks, 'Good morning sir.' He placed the hot drink by his breakfast and could see how gloomy the little boy looked. Then, he had an idea. 'Young master-'

'Jack. Just… Jack. I hate feeling above everyone else. I'm getting tired of it.'

'Yes… if that is what you wish sir. Anyway, as I was saying I heard that there's a circus near here that's just arrived.'

'So?'

'Well I just thought it might be a nice idea to go if you wanted to. There'll be a lot of children around your age going. You might make a new friend.'

'I don't have time with my schedule. And besides, my father won't allow it. He'll say it's a distraction. And… I don't need friends.'

'You've suddenly changed. You need some amusement in life or otherwise what's the point. Think of it as a reward for all your work.' Peter left the room as Jack stayed silent to contemplate the idea. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he would just get jealous of the other kids around him. What childhood are they having? A happy, fun and lively one despite owning little to nothing compared to him? Was having less equal to being happy? And having more equal to responsibility? These were the type of questions that raced through his mind, and one's which enlightened his view on his situation further.

After eating, he got changed and went downstairs into the music room. It contained a grand piano right in the middle along with other various instruments. His footsteps echoed before coming to a halt to sit down comfortably. Excelling in most things, playing the piano was the one thing he enjoyed most, as he began to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. He loved the calm sounds of the keys at his fingertips and how serene the music flowed through the silence. This piece of music was his favourite and it matched his mood perfectly. Yet unknowingly, someone was watching him through the slit of the door. A little girl of seven or six with blonde wavy hair and bright green eyes stood in awe and amazement. Her eyes didn't blink for one second as she held her small hand to her heart and began to shed a small tear. Before he could continue, the doors opened interrupting his play. His father as well as another man and a little girl who he had never seen before came by. The other man clapped in praise, 'My my Damien. You sure have a talented son that was exquisite. Even my daughter Emmy was moved by it.' The little girl kept the same expression she had before as she looked up at Jack. 'Yes he is. Jack this is Tom Tamour, he is the owner of a major machine incorporation and his daughter.'

'Nice to meet you.' Tom stretched out his hand and Jack shook it politely, whilst the little girl shyly looked away blushing. It was a little odd for his father to introduce him to one of his investors but the man seemed to have a certain normality to him, with a genuine face with a charismatic charm. Something Jack had never experienced with regards to his father. 'Well I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue with your playing whilst we discuss some business. Emmy, come along now.' Again, the little girl's face couldn't turn away from Jack even as they were leaving, but he thought nothing of it.

Later on after his history lesson, Jack managed to find some time to himself in the garden specifically at the family crest statue in the back. It was a tall, marbled structure with the crest and the family names right at the top. The crest itself consisted of a wolf head, and beside it two swords with vines encasing them. The tree's swayed like the ocean waves on a calm day, as leaves fell one by one and surrounding him at every moment. The little girl from before came to his mind, 'She sure was curious. Maybe she likes the piano too.' He thought. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a faint sound of carnival music and a cheering crowd. The circus was only a few miles from here, and encouraged him to give way to it the more he listened. To say the least, it was a distraction but for once he deserved to feel happy and carefree from reality.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually, a week had gone by and Jack managed to convince his father to go to the circus on the Saturday evening. He couldn't contain his excitement – a feeling that distanced from him and believed in no hope of retrieving back. They all headed towards the bright lights in the distance via limozeen, and as the music got louder so did Jack's heartbeat. He couldn't wait! They pulled up at the entrance, making quite a spectacle themselves with many people and kids in surprise and wonder about who the people were inside. As soon as they entered, Jack pulled the biggest smile which made Chloe give the biggest smile. Both he and Chloe had the same wide grin, which between them was rare to see, but made it precious nonetheless. There was so much colour, so many things to see and do, he wanted to take it all in. The events leading up to the huge tent were incredible! The fire jugglers, the carousel, the fishing for prizes, the petting zoo, the people on stilts who climbed over you like giants, the candy stalls which smelt so sweet you could taste it just by looking, the magicians and of course fireworks exploding into a million colours! Jack never wanted this moment to go.

Finally, it was time for the main extravaganza, as everybody took to their seats with Jack and his father and mother being at the front for the best view. The lights dimed until it was completely dark and a single ray of light projected into the centre, revealing a man in a bright checkered waistcoat, with a green bow and a red tailcoat. He bowed in front of his audience and opened his arms wide, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I am Prince and we welcome you all to the Phoenix Circus! You will be inspired and amazed by things you've never seen before or heard before, it is truly one of a kind!' He exclaimed and everybody started clapping just before he threw down a handful of smoke and disappeared. All the lights turned back on again and revealed a group of acrobats doing cartwheels and flips and jumps in the air. One of them was doing stunts on a prancing horse, whilst the entertainer Prince, came at fast speed with a series of flips in one long sequence before landing perfectly. 'You see Jack, you're gonna be like that one day once you've mastered your gymnastics.' Chloe remarked. Jack agreed with her, and kept focusing on Prince's moves and performance. 'Give them a round folks for the Phoenix's own fiery acrobats!' The audience loudly applauded and cheered in response. 'Now then I will ask you all to look to the skies above and observe our flying stars as they glide and sore!' Everyone saw the trapeze artists in their brilliant white costume which sparkled as soon as the light hit them and waved. A girl swung to and fro effortlessly and then another came to fly across her and clasped onto the bar at the opposite end. They were so in sync with their moves and twists and turns, that it was as if the sky became a mirror. At the end of their performance, the crowd cheered once again and Prince returned to the centre of the arena. 'Next for your eyes only the great and majestic beasts of the wilds will make you tremble with shock and fear. For no one except our very own Tigress can tame them!' Through the curtains came a woman dressed in black and orange stripes appeared standing on top of a great elephant and paraded round in a circle. Other animals followed her lead including a bear, a giraffe, and a lion with one crack of her whip. Some stood on their hind legs whilst the lion jumped through a ring of fire.

After the major animals went backstage, Prince and Tigress took to the centre 'Now we have a special act for you all but we need a volunteer to come up and take to the spotlight!' The children all put their hands up. Well, except for Jack. His father quickly put his down since he didn't want him to be involved in such antics and especially didn't want him to get injured as it would hinder his abilities – a risk he couldn't afford to take. However, Prince saw how sad Jack looked and by holding his appeal back it had the opposite effect. He walked over to him and stretched out his arm, 'I think we have a volunteer! Give him a hand folks!' Jack's smile returned much to his father's dismay. But before he could say anything Jack was taken away, and had over a thousand eyes watch him which made him feel a little nervous.

'So then what's your name kid?' Prince asked.

'Jack.' He abruptly said.

'Well Jack we would like you to be part of our performance. But first, let me ask you something. After watching our performers do you think you can do anything like that?'

'I am learning to do gymnastics.'

'Really? Have you been doing it for long?'

'Ever since I was little.'

'Alright then after our performance why don't you show us some of your moves huh?'

'Ok.'

'Excellent. Now then bring the pups in.' He clicked his fingers and two puppies walked on stage with a shake and wag of their tails. Needless to say, they were frightened by the bright lights and crowd of faces looking, which made them give little growls as Tigress directed them towards Jack. These puppies were not like the usual breed of dog. In fact, they were hyena pups. 'So Jack this is Bud and Lou, they are hyena puppies but don't worry they don't bite ha!' The pups glared into Jack's eyes, making him gasp a little as if they were trying to speak to him. Surprisingly, as soon as they were near him they calmed down from their anxiety.'Ok here are some juggling balls. Now I want you to throw them at Bud and Lou one at a time as they catch them in spectacular formation!' The pups were at either end of the arena whilst Jack was in the middle. He threw one ball up towards Bud, who jumped and did two flips in the air before catching the ball with his teeth. Then the same happened with Lou as the crowd cheered whenever Jack threw the balls towards them. After the last time when they crossed over right above him, and landed on each side Jack felt an aura of control that he never felt before. However, looking at both dogs they were panting and whined uncomfortably. Something wasn't right with them and it seemed like they were in some sort of pain. 'Wasn't Jack fantastic!' He quickly turned towards his mother's joyful clapping but his father's discerned look didn't show a shred of happiness for him. Jack just scowled subtly showing the same expression that his father was portraying, before turning back to Prince.

'Prince. Are those hyena's ok? They seem exhausted. I don't think it's fair for them to do something difficult when they're young. ' Jack said aloud, making prince give an awkward smile in case anyone started to question their look too.

'Oh never mind them they do this all the time kid. Now how about showing us some of your moves? Tell me what can you do?' Jack thought carefully about what to say. Sure he could do flips and cartwheels but he wanted the live in the moment and do something that made him feel special.

'Vaulting.' He plainly said, making Chloe and Damien gasp contradictory to the crowd's encouragement.

'What the hell is he doing?!' Damien angrily stated, whilst Chloe tried to get Jack's attention. He saw his mother's concerned look but gave a confident nod and instantly she understood. They brought out a horse pommel and placed it at one end of the arena so the crowd could see. Jack breathed slowly and calmly, relaxing every muscle and looking courageous. Prince began the slow clap to build the suspense and everyone followed. He closed his eyes for a while remembering the technique and movements he had to do. He didn't want to be beaten. He didn't want to fail and most importantly he wanted to prove himself. His eyes opened and he ran as fast as each stride could go with every impulse to push him further. Approaching the springboard he tried to ignore that fear of being over faced and jumped with all his might, placing his hands on the pommel forcefully and bringing his body straight up into a handstand position until pushing off high and then in mid-air… he panicked.

Before, he couldn't even reach this part of the vault and so never really learned what came next in order to land. He tried to do a backward flip but was already falling fast without a second to spare. Prince realised what was about to happen and tried to catch him but it was too late. Jack landed straight onto his back, feeling as if his lungs were punctured and desperately gasping for air. Chloe rushed over and held his head, 'Jack! Jack! Are you ok? Please hold on! Hold on everything is going to be ok.' He couldn't answer and closed his eyes listening to his mother's voice as he fainted into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: WARNING This chapter contains some abuse**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Past**

Beep. Beep. Beep. This was all he could hear. Slowly his eyes opened and he found himself back in his room with medical equipment at the side, and a bandage round his chest, back and head. He tried to sit up but all of his strength seemed to have disappeared, as well as a pain shooting through him like an arrow making things more difficult. 'What happened? It was going so well until… my landing. I messed up bad.' He thought, and went to reach over for the glass of water taking small sips. Lilly entered with a tray of hot soup and medication, 'Hello sir… oh I mean Jack. How are you feeling?'

'Tired and my back hurts.'

'Well the pain should subside over time. You gave us all quite a scare though, couldn't imagine why you would do such a thing, your mother was worried sick once you fainted.'

'I wanted to feel like I had control for once. Is that too much to ask?'

'Well… no. But you should be thankful you didn't break anything. Here take this.' Jack swallowed a couple of pills before being propped up and taking a mouthful of soup.

'What happened after I fainted?' He asked.

'I wasn't there so I can't say for sure, but going off on your mother's account the circus master came and took you backstage until an ambulance arrived.'

'Prince?'

'Yeah something like that. Apparently whilst you were lying down two little dogs came up and stayed with you until you were taken away.'

'Bud and Lou. And they're called hyenas not just dogs. What about my father?' Lilly paused and sighed. 'Your father. He… he wasn't in the best mood.'

'Was he worried too?'

'I-I can't say for sure. I will come back in half an hour's time and let your mother know you've woken up.' She left Jack in an ambiguous fashion, making him wonder whether his father showed any signs of care even if it was only for a second. Looking outside, the day was bright and at peace which drew his attention to a rustling sound in the distance. He tried to figure out what it was until he heard his father and mother conversing outside. He wanted to get up and look over the balcony but could only listen to their harsh voices, 'I told you that this would happen. And does he listen NO!' Damien belted.

'Keep your voice down! This was an accident, he only wanted to show you and me what he was capable of, not go on and embarrass you like you thought.' Chloe replied back. 'He has got to understand that the next time he disobeys me I will not take it lightly! And as for his capability… pathetic.'

'He tries his best for you. He does everything for YOU! AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ABUSE ANY LONGER DAMIEN! And… the longer you keep pushing and pushing it will be you who suffers NOT HIM!' Damien hastily turned around and slapped her, causing her to fall back. Jack evidently heard the sound and his breathing quickened, increasing his determination to overlook what was happening. Chloe was holding her reddened cheek in shock and tried to hold back tears from the pain. Damien walked forward, 'Being part of the Henderson family is a privilege. Not a choice. I thought you learnt that when I took you away from that deplorable Napier family, who, were not only financially struggling but rubbed elbows with criminals just to get ahead of the game. If it wasn't for our betrothal you would have been living out on the streets. Never forget that.' His tone was dominant and manipulative and she didn't want to further aggravate him from that point. All of this Jack was completely unaware of. That is, until now.

Two weeks had now passed and Jack managed to regain his health back despite some bruising. Everything seemed to go back to normal except for each night he kept hearing the strange rustling sound from that morning. He tried to see what it was but had no luck yet, and at one point it sounded like barking. He went check it out during the twilight hours of the night. The pale moon shone on the grass and flowers, illuminating their colours. Jack proceeded with a flash light breaking any spots of darkness whilst he searched around for the noise. The forest pines at the back of the garden stood proud and tall like a million spears as he went deeper inside. That same rustling sound pinpricked his senses, and he immediately saw one of the bushes move friskily. His hand began to shake with the fear of waiting to see what was about to come out. Then two paws, two sets of teeth, four bright white eyes and two wagging tails emerged. 'Bud? Lou?' Jack said confused. They gave a bark in response as he knelt down to pat them, 'Why are you guys here? Looks like you've stayed since I heard the rustling. But why at night?' Bud went back to the bushes and pulled out a rabbit and a fox from them gesturing that they were hunting around this time. 'Wow you guys already know how to hunt. But… I thought the circus left days ago.' They both nuzzled against him in the hope of winning him over. Jack never had a pet or in this case pets of his own, and yet these two acted more like his friends since he never really had any. No matter how many parties he father took him to in order to introduce him to new people, he never quite fit in with the other kids. So, from then on he decided to bring them in and took them up to his room sneakily.

Of course, he had to muffle a few whimpers and barks, and at times had to sneak food in or lock the door whilst he was somewhere else. They developed a close bond over a short amount of time, however, after a while they were eventually found out. Jack was playing with them in his room and didn't notice his father's presence cursing him from afar. It wasn't until Jack looked in the mirror and quickly his smile turned into fear. Damien's face twisted into the most demonic and bitter expression he had ever seen him, 'Why you little-' Both pups growled ferociously at him in Jack's defence but Damien kicked one out the way until the other bit his leg and he quickly threw it at the wall, knocking it out. 'DAD STOP THIS PLEASE!' Jack pleaded.

'ENOUGH! First you go on and injure yourself out of your own incompetence. Then, you think you can just do whatever you like out of sympathy. HAVE YOU LEARNT ANYTHING?!' Jack took a chair for self-defence, and backed away knowing that he wasn't in the right mind to let his anger and rage subdue. He took the chair off him like it was nothing, forcing Jack against the window, trapped like a mouse in a cage. Damien's face was like that of a bull seeing only red in its path and Jack felt every bit of dread course through him. His father looked over his shoulder to see the fire burning away with an iron stick leaning against the mantle above. He walked over and took it, 'I've had enough. And if this is what it takes to make you finally listen. So be it!' He raised the iron stick high and took one heavy swing. All that was ever heard were the screams of a boy.

The next morning a doctor came in to examine his wounds closely and try to patch them up as best he could after the surgery. A blank soulless face had stuck with Jack ever since his father beat him up, and his eyes still brimming with tears despite trying to hold them back. 'Your son will heal with time. His cracked rib will recover but I'm afraid the scarring will stay with him.'

'Thank you doctor.' Chloe said softly as she and the doctor left quietly. The two hyena pups stayed by his side so he could stroke them to feel secure, but nothing helped. Every night he cried and held the hyenas close by. Every night Chloe watched this scene most painfully as if her heart had been ripped in two. The mere sight of seeing her son covered in blood, lying on the floor helplessly was something a mother should never bear witness to. Luckily, Damien hadn't gone any further otherwise he would have been dead. Both her and Jack didn't speak to him for the next six months. Even Jack wouldn't speak to Chloe at times accusing her of not always protecting him when he needed it. His circle of isolation grew bigger and bigger, cutting out almost everyone he knew and so did the despicable emotions that he tried to supress started to unravel.

 **Present POV**

'Heal with time' the doctor said. Laughable isn't it? Sure my wounds healed but what about the internal scarring? Back then, I was too afraid to stand up against him. I struggled everyday with the terror and the exhaustion as I tried to go beyond what I had already achieved. Of course, as I got older I naturally adjusted. I didn't see anything different. My spirit was broken. I gave up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Years came and went through the usual cycle of seasons. By now it was the middle of summer and everything was in full blossom. The servants continued about their daily routine: cooking, cleaning, and managing the house. Meanwhile, the sound of gun interrupted a flock of birds as they exploded out from the trees. In one part of the mansion was a huge area with different types of stone blocks and secret passages, almost like a mini city. And just above it was a viewing area, where a short, stocky middle-aged man with thick glasses and a black overcoat was watching with hawk-like eyes. Everything was silent until the sound of a gun was shot again only in a different part each time. Suddenly, in what sounded like a whole squad of firing blasted at the back and got nearer and nearer towards the entrance. The man came rushing down to find a cloud of smoke spilling out of the doors and a hazy figure, like a ghost appear through it. It was Jack but now even different from when he was young. He was now sixteen and at least 6ft 2 with a tall, lean and slightly broad body. His black hair was even darker along with his bangs, which previously covered his forehead now formed itself into having a small flick like a fin at the top. He now wore black gloves which held in each hand two silver pistols, along with a black jacket and trousers. But the one thing that had not changed were those golden piercing eyes. 'Jack why did you set off the heavy artillery? I thought we agreed to just go through the sneak attacks and aiming with the dummies.' He asked confounded.

'I got fed up with the same old stuff. Besides it's not like I did anything.'

'You could have been killed! Your father would have been-'

'Disappointed? Tck… I would have been better off if I was.' He responded coldly and walked down the hallway from the training facilities into the outdoors. At the entrance, he was greeted by Bud and Lou, but they weren't little anymore themselves. Great masses of fur, claws and teeth with powerful muscles and hides. They ran over excitedly and nuzzled into his hands, 'Yeah, yeah it's good to see you guys too.' He tossed them both a dog treat which he kept in his inner pocket at all times before a car approached directing him to come over. Bud and Lou jumped in first followed by Jack, 'Hello sir, I have been informed to take you back. Dinner is ready for you in the main hall and your mother will be joining you eventually.' Jack took one of his cigarettes and smoked with relief after the long day of activities. Once inside, he went straight to his room to get changed and relax for a little while. He took off his jacket and shirt while forgetting about the permanent scar at the side of his torso. It refuelled his fury of the past pains he endured when he was younger. Nowadays being older, the punishments died down but that didn't necessarily mean the abuse stopped. After getting changed, an entire feast was placed out before him with a whole turkey and seasoned vegetables right tin the middle. He sat down opposite his mother and started to pick from the selection of food. 'How was your day dear?' Chloe asked.

'The same. How about you? You feeling any better?'

'Just a bit. At least I have enough energy to move around still.' She responded. His mother had been sick for a while, and she didn't want to admit defeat or was becoming too weak to do anything. 'Yeah… but take it easy.'

'I promise. In fact, after dinner there's something I'd like to show you.' She took him to the music room and started the playing the same piano he used. This music was softer and had more of a joyful feel to it, compared to the pieces Jack played. His music always seemed so melancholy. 'It's sounds so natural.' He commented. 'It's my favourite piece by Debussy called Clair De Lune. It's calming you could say. And, I want you to play it whenever you feel sad.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Because I miss that smiling boy… and whilst I'm not feeling too good, I want see you happy. It makes me happy then.' Jack was taken back by her words realising that he hasn't been positive himself of late, but held her request to his heart, 'I'll try.'

Night soon fell, and the clouds began to part revealing a crescent moon as Jack walked by his father's study noticing something strange. There were boxes containing colour decorations and banners displayed everywhere with some lying on his desk. 'Were hosting a party since you're curious.' His father turned around with a paperclip board and ticking off certain items on a list. 'What's the occasion?'

'A celebration of our clients and the people I work with. It is commemorate them for their work as well as mine.'

'I see.'

'Actually this is a prime time for you too. You are the only heir to this family hence you must act like it. No longer a child. You've become the product of excellent breeding with a sharp mind like a machine constantly working and functioning… which is why I am placing an important responsibility on you.' Jack looked less than pleased. He didn't want anything to do with his father's work, but it was drilled into him from beginning by taking lessons about the corporation and methods of success. 'And what responsibility is that?'

'You are to give the opening speech that welcomes everyone and socialise with the people you will soon be working and making deals with as well as their own heirs. It is vital you make a good impression and show them the legacy I intend to carry. After all, when you turn eighteen you will be part of this just as much as I am.' Despite the duty thrust upon him Jack had a distant look in his eyes, as if his fate had finally come knocking to his door and there wasn't anywhere to escape or hide. 'Yes sir.' 'Now leave. I need to prepare everything else.' As soon as he was safe in his own room, he punched the wall in frustration 'Damn it! Why do I have to do this? This life. I hate it!' Bud and Lou looked up and licked his hands to cheer him up. 'Don't worry boys. Soon the nightmare will be over. I hope.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the night of the party, and the mansion gleamed and shined like a glittering chandelier for miles and miles as the guests arrived one by one in money dripping dresses and suits. The main hall was a spectacle to see as the champagne flowed swimmingly, and conversations boomed among the lights and colourful banners that streamed down like waterfalls. An orchestra played in the background providing light music before the dancing later. Chloe went to fetch Jack from his room so he could welcome the guests with his speech and found him by the mirror trying to fix his tie. She giggled a little at his efforts and went over to correct it, 'Here. I find it funny that you can anything except this. It's quite extraordinary.'

'Well I didn't take tie classes so I can't be blamed.' She laughed a second time and viewed the rest of her son's appearance, 'You're so handsome.' She said holding his cheek with the palm of her hand, 'I'm proud of you… you know that right?'

'Yeah I know. You look very beautiful tonight.'

'Thankyou. That tailcoat suit fits you perfectly I think it's the first time I've seen you in-' She stopped to cough a couple of times, and took out some pills from her pocket to swallow down. 'Are you ok? You don't have to go through with this if you're not up to it.'

'I'll be alright. Now c'mon your audience awaits.' They both walked up the stairs to get to the top level of the hall where Damien awaited their arrival. 'There you are. Now when the music stops we all walk out and then that's your cue.' The murmur of voices stopped along with the music and everybody's head turned to seek the arrival of their hosts, and they walked out greeted by a small applause, before Jack could start his speech. He stood tall with his head held high so as to not seem nervous among the flock of listeners below him. He stepped forward which erupted some whispers, 'Ladies and gentlemen it is my honour and privilege to welcome you to the Henderson estate. On behalf of my father I join you all in celebration of this momentous occasion that has brought each of our companies together through our successes and credentials. As successor to my father's business I look forward to meeting you all and hope to gain valuable experience from this. Please enjoy this evening and thank you.' Again the crowd cheered once more but much louder than last time to stimulate praise, and many spoke in favour saying things such as: 'His son sure is a perfect example.' 'I agree. And so well executed too.' 'I'm sure my daughter and the other young ladies here will be fawning over for him.' Chloe patted her son on the back whilst Damien headed down not even acknowledging his son's achievement, making him grit his teeth bitterly. 'You did well Jack.' Chloe remarked. 'He was right… I am a machine. I'm nothing more than a mechanised robot built to do or say what he wants me to. And I didn't give a crap about what I said.' Jack irritably stated as he walked downstairs. His mother looked worried. She saw what was happening and without Jack realising it himself he was slowly becoming like his father – a fear she did not want to come true.

Jack didn't really want to mingle with other people mainly due to the fact he never really met with others beside those around him or people he was casually introduced to. And because he was privately tutored, he didn't really have friends throughout his childhood which made him his own prisoner trapped within the mansions barriers. Many a time he wanted to know what was beyond the horizon and what places had he yet to discover. But all he could do was wonder. Meanwhile talking to a few clients with his mother, a group of young girls in the corner of the room kept staring at him. 'He's handsome to say the least, I mean if you look past those scary eyes.' Said one. 'Definitely. Hey one of us should ask him to dance.'

'Are you crazy?! I'm too nervous and besides he doesn't seem the least bit interested in us.'

'But what's the harm in trying? After all he is the successor to an elite firm and one girl would be ahead in the game if she had the guts.'

'Wait a second there's a girl going right up to him!'

'Who is she? She looks a little younger than us, I'd say around thirteen.'

'And why is she the one to make a first move?'

'I can't see her face properly! I wanna see what she looks like!' The girl they were mentioning was familiar to Jack, but he couldn't exactly figure her out. She was pretty girl with fair hair and had the appeal of an innocent fawn. Damien pushed him in her direction as a sign of encouragement. 'Hello.' Was all she could say before blushing a little and speaking again 'You probably don't know me but I was wondering if I could have a dance with you?' she asked politely. The young girl confused him a little, but he didn't want to turn her down as it wouldn't have been good manners if he did. He held out his hand from which she took, and both went to the dance floor as the next song started. It was a usual formal dance and everyone (even those who were dancing) watched the young master and his partner.

'God, why are they all staring? It's not like I'm a spectacle or something.' He thought.

'You're probably wondering why they're all looking at us right?' The girl whispered to him. 'Ok. Now she's a mind reader.' He said to himself again.

'It's because they try to find fault.'

'Find fault? What do you mean?'

'We have expectations to uphold. And seen as we're in the spotlight, there's no room for mistakes. But it'll give them an excuse to gloat. It's a rich people thing.'

'Well I ain't "people". I don't associate myself with them in the slightest.' She looked at him and smiled, 'Good. Neither do I.' She responded gleefully. Jack was taken back by her. She was like a breath of fresh air compared to most around him and he got the sense that she understood what he was going through. The music came to a stop as well as the dancers but their burning eyes still suffocated Jack and the young girl. 'Thank you for the dance.' She bowed and walked over towards one of the entrance doors where an older man was waiting for her. His appearance was sickly and tiring but he tried to remain composed despite it. Again, there was a familiarity about them both that Jack still couldn't pin point. 'I didn't even ask her name.' The crowd turned their attention towards Damien who tapped his glass awaiting for the silence, 'Everyone I would like to make a quick announcement. As you know from what my son said at the beginning, it is a great pleasure to welcome you all to this celebration. But there is something else I would like to celebrate.' A sense of curiosity filled the room and Jack and Chloe were no different. 'Jack. Would you come here and join me?' He walked passed the crowd still confused as to what was happening and went beside him. 'Maybe. Just maybe.' He thought optimistically. 'I'm very much proud to not only bring friends and colleagues to witness this but to show you, Jack, the worth of your achievements.' Two servants stood ready in front of a red curtain and pulled to strings down to reveal a painting. From the first second of seeing it he was pleased. It was a portrait of himself standing tall and proud. But then, his eyes slowly turned to see another figure in the portrait. Someone placing a hand upon his shoulder. His father. Everyone clapped and looked on to it with praise except Jack. All he could see and all he ever saw from as soon as he could walk and talk was the domineering image of his father grasping his life even through a painting he only saw what his father had achieved with him, and it made Jack's blood boil. He took a step back and tried to hide his anger by giving a small smile that twitched and shook subtly as his thoughts became darker and darker. All of a sudden one of the butlers crashed into him as he turned around, spilling wine all over his suit. 'S-Sir. I'm terribly sorry. Please forgive me! I-I-'

'You idiot!' Jack growled, 'What the hell were you thinking! How dare you!' His father and everyone else turned to overhear Jack's fight as Chloe went over to stop him, 'Jack calm down it was just an accident.' She said, brushing off some of the wine with a cloth but Jack pushed her hand out of the way, 'Enough! Don't touch me ever again and as for YOU this will be taken out of your wages!' Chloe was shocked to see him act like this and slapped him hard on the cheek. Jack realised his mistake and how much his anger reminded him of his father's. He walked out of the room trying to retain some dignity and shut the door behind him. The tension could have been cut with a knife and no one knew what to do next except look towards Damien, 'Carry on everyone.' He said in a low voice. Chloe chased after him into the main hallway upstairs, and ran straight into his room. 'Jack! Jack please I'm talking to you!' She shouted making him stop in his place. He gritted his teeth violently and clenched his fists so hard that they almost began to bleed. 'Don't think for a minuet I will go back!' He said severely. 'I'm not expecting you to. This was my worst fear. No matter how bad things get I only ask you to control your feelings. Control your life.'

'I don't have a life to control! I'm always in his shadow and I'm tired and frustrated by it! Why can't I do anything for myself anymore!?... Why am I asking these stupid questions again!?' He kicked his desk and went over to the fire, looking down on the embers burning away. Chloe took a silver object from her pocket and held it in her palm. She placed it around his neck. 'This is a family heirloom locket that my father gave to me and his father gave to him. Damien doesn't know about it and for good reason.' The locket had an engraved rose with thorns in the centre and as he opened it a soft melody began to play with an inscription stating: 'Never fear life and always have hope'. 'I've stuck by those words since. And I want you to do the same.'

'Words can't help with anything. They mean nothing.'

'No Jack. Words are more powerful than you can imagine. It's what you do with them and what you say that counts. And all I have to say is that you don't have to live in fear.'

'You see? That's easier said than done. It's futile! How can you believe that crap? The only way I'm gonna be free and your gonna be free is when he's dead!'

'Jack listen I will talk with him tonight.'

'He won't listen! Don't you get it!? He doesn't care about anything or anyone! If you can't help me who can? I hate this world and everything in it!' He removed the locket and threw it harshly on the ground, 'I have no use for it.' Chloe looked at it heartbroken and this made the final straw. Before storming out of the room, she gazed back at him 'Don't worry. Even I see now how actions can speak louder than words.' She coughed violently, spitting out blood in her handkerchief and quickly hiding it from his view. 'I'm sorry. And if I don't come back please know that I love you.' Before he could say anything she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: WARNING This chapter contains abuse and violence**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

At midnight, the party dispersed and no longer was there a colourful atmosphere nor any sign of a conversation taking place. The staff wasted no time in cleaning and tearing down decorations placing them in large boxes ready to be stashed away. Chloe walked down the hallway to notice something unusual. A trail of liquor left a slimy line all the way down as she followed it and it immediately curved then stopped where an empty bottle lay. It was right in front of Damien's office as she opened the door with a creak, finding a number of bottles scattered. Damien himself was sitting down and stared harshly at the table without so much as a blink. She took five slow and cautionary paces before stopping and fidgeted with her hands worryingly. 'Damien dear.' She spoke softly, but no reaction emitted from him as if she was talking to a cold statue. 'We must talk… about what happened tonight.' Still no reaction or word escaped him. 'Do… you understand why this happened?' Suddenly his eyes moved to her and pierced them with disgust, 'You know… you're just like him. And he's just like you.' He said sharply.

'What do you mean by that?'

'Both of you decided to embarrass me. Taunt me. Insult me right before everyone. And what does that pathetic waste of a life do? He runs off like the coward he is.'

'How dare you! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY SON LIKE THAT! HE'S BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE AND AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HE'S DONE YOU ARE THE ONE TO PULL HIM AND DRAG HIM BACK DOWN INTO HELL!... I will no longer see him be tormented! We are leaving! And there is nothing for you to stop us!' She bellowed from the top of voice, making it echo down the corridor. Enough for Jack to hear and come wandering down to the sound of his mother's rage. He had a poker in his hand. The same poker he was constantly abused with. Meanwhile Damien got up from his chair before she could leave, grabbed her arm throwing her across the room and cracking her head straight onto one of the shelves. She collapsed instantly and began to feel weak as her coughing began again and blood trickled from her mouth. He walked over to her feeble state and clutched her throat tight holding her entire body up in the air. She struggled to breathe and with the amount of blood from her illness spewing and spluttering out as his grip squeezed her pulsing neck and her system slowly shut down. There was no pulse anymore. No heartbeat. Her muscles in her arms and legs slacked and fell like a ragdoll. She was dead. The whole scene was reflected into Jack's peering eyes. They filled with stinging water and spilled out down the sides of his face. Suddenly the water was extinguished by a fire that engulfed his mind and body alike, pulsing faster and faster until lunging forward with the iron rod high in the air not giving Damien enough time to doge and with one huge smack, his skull cracked at impact. He stumbled onto the floor and felt blood trickle down his forehead, 'Wh-what the hell are you doing boy!?' Jack was finally in control. He was in charge and looked down on his father with bitterness and disgust.

'After every… everything I've done for you. T-This is how… you repay me ack!' He tried to hide the pain but it was no use as it became more and more unbearable. 'You're nothing! You're just as incompetent and weak minded as that idiotic mother of yours!' He spat out and tried to stand up but was suddenly attacked by another hit of the poker, only this time Jack didn't stop and neither did his father's screams.

'This is for my mother!' He stabbed him in the arm, shooting it right through and took it out with twist, 'This is for all the pain you have ever caused me!' He placed another violent hit on his jaw breaking it a little instantly, before Damien hastily got up and ran but the injuries and loss of blood were taking effect. Scrambling, he got to the top of the stairs clinging for life on the side, and looked back quivering to see Jack slowly walk up to him following the trail of blood on the carpet. His mind became fuzzy and was in no state to go downstairs, 'How does it feel father? How does it feel to be in pain and to suffer for your actions?' Damien clawed with what little strength he had but Jack just kicked him until he couldn't move another inch as he whimpered and groaned from the excessive blows. 'Tell me. Are you proud of me? Are you proud of what you have created?' He asked hoping for a long awaited response, but all Damien could do was look up shaking in shock and say, 'You're insane! Who the hell do you think you are?!'

Jack crouched down to his level and replied, 'I am exactly what you wanted me to be… You. Funny isn't it?' For once in a very long time Jack smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile or a forced one. No. It was sadistic and devious. One of which Damien feared. There was an immediate sound of paws running down the corridor as the hyenas came by out of absence of their master. Jack stood back up and directly made eye contact with the two dogs. They both gave a laughing growl with their fangs bare and claws stretched out. Jack turned his back to them, walked a couple of steps before finally saying 'Sic 'em!'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was no time to waste! Jack ran straight back to his room and packed a bag of clothes, money, food, water and his mother's locket around his neck. He held it tight to his chest and tried not to show any sign of emotion after what just happened. The two dogs Bud and Lou licked their blood stained mouths after brutally attacking the body once known as Damien Henderson. Jack looked on them with disdain for a bit, before stroking their fur and sighing heavily and keeping his head down.

'You didn't disappoint us young sir. Or shall we say master now?' A voice was suddenly heard. It was Peter and the rest of the servants were standing right behind him. He walked forward towards them awaiting a death sentence to commence or at least a police siren to be heard.

'Well?' Jack asked, 'What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to call the cops for murdering my father?'

'No sir. I think prison would make no difference than here. We saw everything on the cameras in the servants' quarters. Were… were truly sorry for your mother. It was a heinous act and we by no means judge you for your revenge. He deserved it.' Jack couldn't believe that they were taking this situation lightly. But, then again they despised the master and loved the mistress just as much as Jack though perhaps not so directly.

'Sir. What should we do with… the bodies?' Peter asked.

'Whatever the hell is left put him somewhere no one can find him. As for my mother… place her in her bed for now, and order a coffin and a memorial for her.'

'As you wish sir… I mean Jack.'

'Oh and one more thing… thank you. All of you.' In reply they bowed and went away to do his bidding.

The next couple of days were difficult to maintain. Finding a remote spot to bury his father's torn corpse. Letting the businesses and other clients, investors and Jack's tutors know that the family was away on holiday as the reason for their absence. Jack staying by his mother's side in her room until the funeral arrangements were finally prepared. It was a grey and bleak afternoon. Four servants dressed in all black carried the wooden casket on one shoulder down towards the grave, with Jack following behind with Bud and Lou by his side. The mood was quiet and only the breeze moving the trees was to be heard. Everyone gathered round the hollow square in the ground and the tall memorial stood proud, with engraved text stating: Chloe Delia Napier. Beloved Mother. Jack stood right in front of it as the coffin slowly lowered down until it would no longer see the last ray of light. He bent down and placed a single rose on top before the dirt started to cover it. A few rain drops plummeted down upon the earth after everyone left once they payed their respects, leaving Jack alone. His clothes were chilled and soaked to the bone but he didn't care. The rain disguised his falling tears and rapidly tries to brush them away but it was no use. He collapsed with his fists smashing the muddy grass and clenching his teeth preventing his raw emotions getting the best of him. The two hyenas nuzzle against him and place their heads under his arms so he can grasp for comfort and support. The rain feels like thousands of bullets hitting him at speed. But nothing could compare to the black darkness that increased inside him.

 **Present POV**

I have nothing else to say about that. But I must admit. It felt so good to finally get the justice I deserved. But that's the thing isn't it? In order to gain something you need to lose something. I lost my mother. And… I lost myself.


End file.
